A One Night Stand
by Obsessed621
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Sakura meet again? Especially when Sakura's drunk. Read to find out. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A One Night Stand**

**A/N: I was really bored until now when I got an idea for a story. This is going to be a two-shot. Enjoy!!! Warning: Lemon**

She was drunk from the little party the rookie nine had to celebrate Naruto's birthday. She was drunkenly walking towards her apartment until a shadow passed by her.

"Well well Sakura. Seems you're a bit tispsy now huh?" Sakura widened her eyes and pushed some chakra to calm her aching head. She knew the voice so well. Her twelve year old self used to love him so much.

"Sasuke….kun?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura saying her name and adding the honorific.

"Let me walk you home Sakura." Sakura accepted his request and walked side by side with him to her house. Once they reached her house, they entered and by then Sakura was becoming sober. Sasuke then pushed her against the wall of her living and kissed her until she was breathless. Then he moved down her neck while she was gasping for air.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't." He ignored her and kissed her again on her mouth. He then picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He then walked to her bedroom which wasn't that hard to find since there were only two doors, one the bathroom and the other her room. He then laid on top of Sakura on the bed and started taking off her shirt and bra while kissing and sucking her neck. After he removed her bra, he took off his shirt and started to suck one of her breasts and play with the nipple on her other breast. Sakura moaned which turned Sasuke on and he wanted to make her moan even more. But before he could, Sakura flipped them over so that she was on top.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun now am I Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said very seductively. Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he saw her smile seductively as well. She then started kissing him all over his body. Sucking and nipping his neck and chest. It was Sasuke's turn to moan. She then started to take off his pants and boxers. She took his manhood into her hands and started to squeeze it hard but gently. Sasuke groaned. She then started to pump his manhood to get some of his fluids to drip out. Sasuke groaned even louder this time. She then licked up his fluids and took him into her mouth. She started to suck him and lick him a couple of times. Sasuke groaned again louder. Satisfied with her work, she stopped and removed her mouth.

Sasuke then flipped them over so he was on top and tore off Sakura's panties. He then placed a finger in her core and started to pump.

"Oh Sasuke Oh." Sakura moaned over again. He then placed two fingers. "Oh Sasuke. Faster please faster." Sasuke obeyed her demand. He then removed his fingers and started to kiss her again on her lips but this time with emotion. Careness, Passion and… Love.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke told her before plunging his manhood into her core. He started a slow motion and felt Sakura tighten around him a little which made him moan as well as Sakura.

"Faster Sasuke-kun. Faster!" Sakura demanded and again Sasuke obeyed. "Harder Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded again and he obeyed. He kept thrusting into her faster and harder each time. They both kept moaning out each other's names. Sasuke could feel her and himself coming.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she had her orgasm.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke groaned out before releasing into her. He then pulled out from her core and laid beside her. He then took the sheets and covered both their bodies.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. Always have, always will." Sakura told Sasuke and smiled. He looked down at her face and pecked her on the lips. They both then let sleep take over them. Before Sakura fell fully asleep, a tear escaped her eyes and strolled down her cheek and was soaked up by the bed. She then started to cry very very quietly and stifled her tears and realizing that he would be gone before she woke up. She then cuddled closer to him.

Sakura woke up the next morning. She looked at where Sasuke was lying next to her and of course he was gone. She started crying again uncontrollably.

_2 months later_

Sakura was heading towards the Hokage's tower to see Tsuandae. She took a pregnancy test at the hospital 2 weeks ago and Tsundae told her she would ask for her when the results came and they did. She stood in front of the hokage's office. _Knock knock_

"COME IN!" yelled Tsunadae from her desk. In walked Sakura, carefully.

"Hi Tsunadae shishou. You have the results?'

"Indeed I do Sakura."

"And?" Sakura asked frightened

"You are 2 months pregnant Sakura." Sakura widened her eyes. She knew she was feeling sick and very tired lately but inside she sort of wished she was pregnant.

"Oh ok then. Well thank you Tsundae- shishou." Sakura said and bowed to her teacher/mother figure.

"Sakura, I called down the rest of Team Kakashi and the girls of Rookie Nine down. I think they all would like to know the news and we all would definitely want to know how well not exactly how but you get the point, who and when. Will you?"

"Yes I will."

"Good." Couple minutes later the rest of Team Kakashi and the girls of Rookie Nine walked in. They all looked at Tsunadae and Sakura confusingly wondering why they all were called.

"I know what you all are thinking. Well I called you all here for a very important reason." Tsunadae paused looking at everyone's faces. Sakura's was down casted. Hiding her face and tears.

"Sakura here is… pregnant." Team Kakashi and the girls of the Rookie Nine eyes all widened and their jaws dropped. They then looked at Sakura, asking her if it was true.

Sakura then lifted her face up and everyone saw her blood red shot eyes.

"It's true. I'm pregnanat." She said with a small sad smile.

"But how Sakura-chan? And When and Who?" Naruto asked. His ocean blue eyes pleading at Sakura for her to tell the truth. She took a deep breath. Everyone then leaned their heads in to make sure they would get every single word she said.

"It happened 2 months ago Naruto. The night of and after you birthday party."

"And who with….Sakura?" Asked Hinata. Sakura then stated quiet for a bit and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke." Sakura said. All eyes had disbelief in their eyes as well as pity.

"You mean Sasuke came back?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Well don't you worry Sakura." Ino said.

"Yeah Sakura. We're here to help you." Tenten said.

"Yeah! And when the baby is born, I will teach them some of my techniques!!" declared Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura. Your not alone." Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura. Let us help you." Sai said.

"Of course you guys can help. You all are like my family." Sakura said happily and smiling.

"Even me Sakura?" Kakashi asked knowing she was going to say yes.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei. Plus you'll be the baby's grandfather anyway. You better not spoil her/him and make her/him read Icha Icha." At Sakura saying he was going to be a grandfather, Kakashi's eye started to twitch.

"Do I look like a grandfather?"

"Well with your white hair, yeah you do." Naruto replied honestly.

"Well then Sakura. We're all here for you. We'll help you buy things for the babay and help you raise the baby as well." Tsundae told her.

"Yeah. Oh oh I could by clothes for the little kid!!" Ino shouted loudly. Sakura nodded her head in approval.

_7 months later. Konoha Hospital_

"PUSH PUSH SAKURA! I CAN ALMOST SEE THE HEAD PEEPING OUT!" Tsundae yelled while Sakura was pushing the baby out since she was giving birth now. Naruto stood on her left and held her hand. Kakashi stood on her right also holding her hand. Sai was standing near the door, drawing and capturing the moment.

"Ow Sakura-chan. Your hurting my hand."

"Just be quiet Naruto. She's busy right now." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura said and then continued to push.

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD! JUST ONE MORE BIG PUSH SAKURA!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Tsundae shouted. Sakura then took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She then laid back on the bed as the baby was out.

"Congratulations Sakura." Tsundae smiled. "It's a girl. Just as you wanted." Sakura smiled and held out her hands to hold her new born daughter. Tsunadae gave her the baby.

"I'm calling her…. Aiko Katsumi Haruno. Aiko meaning "love child" and Katsumi meaning "victorious beauty", She'll also have my sur name. She's very beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes she is Sakura." Tsundae and Kakashi both said at the same time.

"I guess I can't teach her the Sexy no Jutsu huh Sakura-chan?"

"I guess you can't Naruto." Sakura said while smiling down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Can I still teach her some techniques though Sakura-chan?"

"Of course you can Naruto."

"She looks just like you Ugly. She has you eyes."

"Thanks Sai. What's that in your hands?" Sai then held up the picture he painted of Sakura giving birth and a baby next to it.

"It's a painting of you giving birth to Aiko and her baby self. I named the painting after her. See?" Sai said while pointing to the center bottom of the painting. It said "The Birth of Aiko Katsumi Haruno".

"Thank you Sai. Um Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I was wondering if well once Aiko activates the sharingan, I was hoping you could teach her all you know. Would you?"

"Of course Sakura." Kakashi said smiling under his mask. Then the doors burst open and in walked all the Rookie Nine as well as their Sensei's. Including Asuma and Jiraiya (Their not dead in my stories)

"Where's the baby? I want to see her!" Ino yelled.

"Shhh Ino. You'll wake her up."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sakura." Ino said apologetically.

"What's her name?" Hinata asked

"Her names Aiko Katsumi Haruno." Sakura said proudly, and happily with a huge smile on her face.

"That's such a beautiful name Sakura. It fits her." Tenten told one of her best friends.

"OH LOOK! CAN'T YOU ALL FEEL THE YOUTHFULNESS OF YOUTH?!" Declared and asked Gai.

"OF COURSE GAI SENSEI!! A BABY HAS BEEN BORN!!!! THAT'S VERY YOUTHFUL!!!" Lee shouted to Gai.

"OH LEE!"

"OH GAI SENSEI!" They both yelled at each other, tears streaming down their faces. Everyone shook their heads but then started to stare at the beautiful baby. The baby then fluttered her eyes open. She looked at everyone staring at her in the room and lastly stared at Sakura and smiled a warm smile. Everyone in room also knew that the baby was also Sasuke's but they were glad Sakura was happy.

"She has your smile and eyes Sakura." Kurenai told her.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei." Kiba then walked over.

"Can I hold Aiko?" Before Sakura could answer, Tsunadae did for her.

"No, not for now, later. She and the baby needs to rest now. Now Leave Please!" Tsunadae said and shooed and pushed everyone out the door.

"We'll come by tomorrow Forehead!!!"

"Ok then Ino-pig!!!" Once everyone was out, Tsunadae smiled at Sakura and closed the door. Leaving Sakura alone with her baby.

"Oh Aiko. I wonder when you'll be able to activate the sharingan. I know by then you'll want to know about your father. Just don't ever leave me like your father has." Sakura said while a tear strolled down her cheek.

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A One Night Stand**

**A/N: I decided instead of writing a whole story, I would just name the couples, their children and probably a small summary of what's happened. This would be when Aiko is 4 and everyone else of the Rookie Nine is 21 except for Tenten, Neji and Lee who are 22. Also, all of them are jounins.**

Sakura: She has a daughter named Aiko who is 4 and works at the hospital part time and goes on missions rarely. She teaches Aiko medical jutsu's as well as trains her to get the same super strength as she does and Tsunadae. Aiko mastered the sharingan at the age 2. No one knows way or how since she didn't even start training until the age of 3. Kakashi teaches her how to use the sharingan as well as some new techniques like Chidori which he taught Sasuke. She's tied for number one in her class with Mamoru and Daichi. Akemi doesn't care for competition but is also considered number 1 in her class. Aiko figured out Sasuke is her father ever since she was able to activate her sharingan. She has her parents smarts and determination to track down her father and bring him back to Konoha. With the help of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata: Finally Naruto figured out Hinata's feelings for him a couple days after Sakura gave birth. They got married 2 years ago even though the Hyuuga family still objects of having Naruto into the family but willingly deals with it since Neji, as the prodigy, accepts it and knows how talented, strong and caring Naruto is. They have twins. Their son is named Mamoru meaning "protector." He has Naruto's blonde hair and Hinata's eyes. He also mastered the byakuugan at the age of 3. His characteristics are just like Naruto because his first word was "Ramen!" They named their son Mamoru because they know he's going to be a strong shinobi that's willing to protect his village and his younger sister named Akemi meaning "bright beauty." She has Naruto's blue eyes and Hinata's purple hair. She also mastered the byakuugan at the age of 3. She's mostly like her mother but just like her father and brother, she loves Ramen. Her first word as well was "Ramen!" They are 3 years old even though Hinata and Naruto married 2 years ago. Naruto is also in line for Hokage. Tsunadae announced it and now has Naruto coming in everyday to know how it's like to become Hokage. Naruto goes on missions as well but rarely because of the Hokage business. Hinata is still a kunoichi but also goes on missions rarely so that she can be with Mamoru and Akemi.

Neji and Tenten: These two also got married around the same time as Hinata and Naruto. They got married a week after them. The Hyuuga family also objects to Tenten but of course since Neji is the prodigy they accept it. Since Hinata married Naruto, Neji is in line to be head of the Hyuuga household. They have one son named Daichi meaning "great wisdom." He's exactly like Neji. Same attitude and same appearance. He's a mini version of Neji. The only thing that Daichi inherited from Tenten is her mastery of weapons. He's also mastered the byakugan at the age of 3, the same as Mamoru and Akemi. He gets along well with Akemi, Aiko and Mamoru. Neji is part of Anbu and is the leader of his squad. Tenten goes on missions as wells as Neji. They usually either leave Daichi with Sakura or Naruto and Hinata. They never leave him alone at the Hyuuga household for fear of having Hiashi brainwash him or something.

Shikamaru and Ino: These two are engaged. They started dating around the same time Naruto and Hinata got married. They of course have no children….yet. Ino's pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. They decided to name their son Asuma and daughter Shikina but that's still being decided. They want to keep Shikamaru's family's "Shik" and Ino's family's "In" but its not going to well since they already named their son after their sensei. Shikamaru goes on missions rarely because he doesn't want to leave Ino alone while being pregnant.

Kurenai:Sshe gave birth two weeks after Sakura with Asuma's child. She has a baby boy they named Satoru meaning "wise, fast learner, persuasive and other meanings." He's 4 years old as well but is shy towards girls like Aiko and Akemi. He gets along well with Mamoru and Daichi. He has Kurenai's purple/red (I don't know what color they are) eyes and is the spitting image of Asuma. He dreams to be Shikamaru's student and to be as strong his dad. He is a master of wind chakra so Asuma and Naruto teaches him how to use wind chakra and it's basics. He follows Shikamaru around a lot which annoys Ino to no end but accepts. He plays shougi with Asuma and Shikamaru and has become very bright from it. He also gets along well with his cousin Konohamaru. From him, and Asuma Satoru learns a lot about how great his grandfather, the Third Hokage was. He learns all of Asuma's wind technique's and tries to learn Naruto's Rasengan.

Tsunadae and Jiraiya: In my story they are married but have no kids. Jiraiya still peeks in women hot baths or whatever they are but Tsunadae kicks the crap out of him each time he does it. He uses the excuse that it's for his novel. They also told Naruto that his father was the Fourth Hokage and that Jiraiya is his godfather.

Konohamaru is I think either a chuunin or a genin. I'm making him 14.

**A/N: Ok those are well mostly some of the Rookie Nine's children. Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Sai don't have girlfriends but love hanging out with Akemi, Mamoru, Daichi, Aiko and Satoru. Also for future references I have also decided which of the kids teachers.**

Naruto AKA 6th Hokage will be teaching Aiko, Daichi and Mamoru.

Shikamaru will be teaching Satoru, Akemi and another kid whom I'm going to call Tadao meaning "loyal man."

Tenten will be teaching Asuma (who Ino and Shikamaru decided to nickname Asu), Shikina (still not sure what the name will be) and Choji's soon to be son from a one night stand but instead of leaving the girl, she dies after giving birth. His son's name is Shuichi meaning "master/study first (first son)."

Sakura teaches at the academy a medical course with Ino as her assistant/ student teacher.

Hinata and Neji continue to go on missions without having students but Hinata sometimes accompanies Tenten.

Kakashi usually takes over Naruto's team if Naruto has Hokage duties to deal with. Tenzou accompanies Kakashi in doing so.

Kurenai works at the Yamanaka Flower shop but sometimes goes on missions.

Sai took over Danzou's job of being leader of Anbu. He works for Naruto/Hokage and bosses over Neji. Choji, Lee, Kiba and Shino also joined Anbu.

**A/N: Sequel is up. Actually its been up for a while. It's called Reunion! Check it out!**


End file.
